Stay
by shila1378
Summary: His chosen life was all that he knew. There was nothing left for him from his past life. He only lived for the future. He willingly sacrificed all for the future. The only time that he felt remotely human was with her even if she hardly gave him a second glance.


_**This fic was based on the song Stay, originally sung by Rihanna, but when I heard the beautiful rendition in Voice 4, sung by Amber Carrington, it stayed and haunted me to no ends. At the moment I'm totally in to the song. I've uploaded a video in youtube and yes it was on Jeremy (who else). I've uploaded the link in my bio. I'm also will be posting fic based on this song on Avengers, MI4 and H&G. Obsessed with it…so I'm indulging myself at the moment. If you are happy with my story here, put me on alert so that when I posted on the other 3, you will be notified.**_

_**Oh btw…this is my first fic on Bourne…..so be nice people! Oh yeah…the fic didn't follow the sequence. **_

_**All disclaimers are still valid. Mistakes all mine. **_

_**Stay safe uols**_

_**Shila1378**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Stay  
.

.

.

.

**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."  
.**

.

.

.

_His face was flush. His body was racked with tremors and sweating in the small hot room. She felt helpless. There was nothing she could do to lessen his sufferings. She could only watch. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her with heavy lid. She was crying softly, hands trembling with a wet towel in one hand and the other cupping his feverish cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself closer to her. Her pleas for him to lie down were ignored. He needed to soothe her and to say that he was sorry for leaving her alone. She needed to be strong. She must survive in this harsh and angry world. Her tears fell like rivulets down her pale face and he never thought that she looked more beautiful. _

.

.

.

.

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now you know**

.

.

.

.

.

_They were driving down the winding road. They needed to get away from the place that was burning down. They needed to get away from the fire and the scorching heat. They must escape the grappling terror of the others. He had to take her away. Ripped her from everything that she knew. She must live for him to survive. She was his lifeline. Without her, he wouldn't survive tomorrow._

.

.

.

.

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay**

.

.

.

.

_To her surprise, he came rushing down the building. His move was a blur. Gun shots and scream invaded her senses. She closed her eyes and ears. Her breathing and the beating of her heart were the only sounds she wanted to concentrate on. A touch on her shoulder and a soft but urgent call made her opened her eyes. She saw his hands infront of her face. His concern for her clearly shown on his face laden with worries. She took his offered hands and smile despite the situation. She felt safe with him. He was a haven for her as long as he stayed with her._

.

.

.

.

**It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given**

.

.

.

.

_His chosen life was all that he knew. There was nothing left for him from his past life. He only lived for the future. He willingly sacrificed all for the future. He strived on the nectar of the blue and the green. He believed he could make the difference. Made the world a better place by the blood on his hands. Everytime he came back to her, all the pain and suffering were drowned away by the sound of her voice. His muddled mind was soothed by her soft touches. The only time that he felt remotely human was with her even if she hardly gave him a second glance. Her sweet scent invaded his senses and accompanied him while he travelled down the dark ugly tunnel. He took what she gave him – her by his side. _

.

.

.

.

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now you know**

.

.

.

.

_He knew as soon his eyes were opened that she was gone. Panic and utter confusions hit him caused him to forget the danger that lurked around the corner. She had left him as he had asked her. He felt pain sliced in him, he felt his heart stop beating, his breath stuttered and he closed his eyes as pure agony travelled his whole body. Alas, his blurred vision tugged at a small note on his jacket and he sighed deeply. Relief that she had not abandoned him. She would be coming back. A small chuckle escaped his dry lips and he shook his head while his hand grabbed the water bottle. _

.

.

.

.

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He grabbed her hands in his bloodied one._ _He assured her that all was well and soon they would reach their destination. Her soft pleas rang in his ears, her warm breath tickled his ears and he smiled. She wrapped her hands around his waist. He could feel her heart beating at his back. He knew that he needed to stop soon. His vision was dimming and he could feel the wetness that seeped into his jeans and puddle in his shoes. Her sudden cry brought him out from his sleepy stance. He had to made haste. His strength ebbed away and his vision blurred. He couldn't hear her cries anymore. Then he felt pain coursing thru his body and the throbbing headache intensified. His breath was taken away with a jolted stop and he couldn't see. Darkness creeping and blanket him in its cocoon. A hand grasped his. An urgent voice called out for him. He knew it was her calling for him and he could hear her relief when he answered her. _

.

.

.

.

**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She was angry. Her voice was loud. These people were telling her nonsense. They were not here to help her. She hated violence. They trapped her in her own home and she couldn't get away. Then he came rushing in. She was beyond terror. Panicked gripped her and she escaped upstairs. She didn't know who to trust until his storm grey eyes held her terrified gaze and she knew him. He would help her. He would save her. He, who she called No 5._

.

.

.

.

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.**

.

.

.

.

_She looked at him, shirtless and sitting on the table with maps strewn in front of him. His pouted lips turned to smile when the boy brought him another. His eyes were the clearest blue grey that she had ever seen. They were beautiful. She knew that those eyes had stolen few glances at her when she walked up to the deck. As the fishing trawler travelled slowly in the calm sea, she felt the wave lapping at the side and the shower of warm sea water sprinkled her. She smiled at him when she heard his greeting. Out here she felt so safe. She knew that her fate now was in his hands. She was certain. There was no one else except him. They both knew that in order for her to survive he needed to survive. He knew that his survival so far was because of her. Their fates were now intertwined. She wanted to be lost with him, to be safe with him. His eyes lighted up and she was drowning in their depth. He smiled at her, lips turned upward and grey eyes held her gaze willing her to stay with him. His hands grasped hers and she would stay with him no matter what happened. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Play the song while you listen to it or play the video. Tell me what you think, please.**_

_**Shila1378**_


End file.
